And coffee later?
by Immenspatia
Summary: Draco's not very happy with Hermione Granger. How will she make it up to him?


**Author's Note: **lots of smut ahead. Don't read this for the plot.

:-oO0Oo-:

'What do you want, Granger?' he said flatly, appearing to be one step away from slamming the door in his face.

'Just hear me out, Malfoy,' she entreated. 'I just want to let you know that, you know, I didn't really, um…'

Draco looked her up and down, noting the tension in her slim frame, the tangled state of her hair and the uneven buttoning of her coat. The events which had occurred earlier today had clearly bothered her if she'd not even taken a glance in the mirror before rushing out of the house. Although, it had to be said that she never actually made any great effort to look presentable, so maybe this was just a normal evening out for her-.

He broke off his train of thought as he realized that he'd been staring into space like an idiot while she babbled on. She showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, so he realized he'd have to invite her in.

'Alright, Granger,' he relented, stepping back through his doorway and gesturing for her to enter. 'We might as well get this over with.'

He heard her close the door behind her as she followed him through a corridor hung with portraits and into a little sitting room with a fireplace and soft, plump armchairs around a little table. He sat down in his favorite armchair and waited as she settled into the one opposite his.

'Well?' he asked, waiting for the inevitable tide of emotion that seemed to spring unstoppably from Granger whenever she encountered him.

'Interesting,' she murmured, looking about her. 'I thought it'd be more-'

'More what?' Draco cut in, unable to keep the edge from his voice. 'More Slytherin? More Death Eater?'

'Look, Malfoy, I'm really sorry about what I said,' she replied. 'I know, it was an unprofessional thing to say, and you have every right to be angry-'

'Damn right, I do,' Draco retorted, looking her in the eye. 'You came out of this war as a hero, Granger. Me, I lost everything. They froze the family account, took our treasures, cut off our overseas income… The only thing I had left to me was the house, and I couldn't even bear to stay there after Mother and Father's arrest. But you know what the worst part was?'

'I-' she began, hoping to head off his rant, but he was no longer in the mood to listen to her.

'The worst part, Granger, was knowing that no matter what I do with the rest of my life, no matter how many people I help as a Healer or how much money I donate towards those who were hurt by what we did, I'll always be known as a Death Eater. But I tried, anyways. I tried to pretend that it didn't matter. I worked as hard as I could, and I started to gain the respect of my colleagues. But you, you just had to take all that away, didn't you? I expect you couldn't pass up the chance to remind everyone just how-'

'It wasn't like that, Malfoy,' she said. 'I just lost my temper and said the most hurtful thing I could. Look, you know I wouldn't hold your past against you.'

'You called me a blood supremacist in front of my entire ward, Granger,' Malfoy said softly. 'You know, there was a time when I thought that you genuinely wanted to help me, but clearly I was wrong.'

'No, you weren't,' Hermione said tiredly. 'It was a mistake.'

'Well, I guess my mistake was letting you in again,' Malfoy said. 'Please, just leave. Nothing you can say will convince me to forgive you.'

'Then I'll have to convince you some other way,' she said, with a steely glint in her eye that instantly had him nervous. She stood up and walked over to his armchair, grabbed his collar, and yanked until he stood up. Her hand snaked around to the back of his head and she gripped the soft hairs, pulling his mouth down onto hers.

:-oO0Oo-:

Draco pushed away and almost lost his balance as he collided with the armchair.

'What the fuck, Granger?' he yelped. 'Did you just bloody kiss me?'

She answered by pulling him close again, running her tongue over his lips before pushing into the warm wetness of his mouth. He groaned into her as she stroked his tongue with her own, gliding over and tasting him in a way that left them both tingling, growing warmer and warmer. She pulled away without warning, and looked up at him with solemn brown eyes.

'If I can't tell you how sorry I am,' she said, 'then I'll show you.'

She turned her lips to his, marveling at the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. Draco hesitated for a moment, and then returned the kiss, pushing away the warnings echoing in his brain. He took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, wanting nothing more than to feel her softness against him. Hermione seemed to share this thought, for as they kissed, she stroked his back, his arms, the tight walls of his abdomen and his muscled chest, getting him more and more aroused. Every touch seemed to spark off nerve endings, sending little waves of sensation rushing through him. He pulled away from Hermione's lips and kissed the smooth skin of her throat, delighting in her moans as he nipped and licked his way to her collarbone, and then further down to the snowy white cleavage showing above her top.

Hermione could barely contain her impatience as Draco's hands glided on her, separated from her skin by a thin layer of clothing. Her hands crept down to the hem of his shirt and slowly under, running up his hot flesh. Draco stopped fondling her breasts and returned his attention to his own clothes, pulling off his shirt. Hermione kissed him hotly on his collarbone, his chest, his throat, teasing his tanned skin while at the same time she unzipped his jeans and pushed them off. They continued kissing for a moment, before Draco broke off.

'Aren't you going to take your top off too?' he grinned at her, before removing the offending garment himself. He helped her with her own jeans, and then unclasped her lacy black bra, revealing perky, pink-tipped globes.

Hermione gasped as Draco's thumb brushed against her nipples. He seemed to like her reaction, because he did it again, and again, causing them to harden almost painfully. She whimpered, not knowing what it was that she wanted him to do, but he understood anyways and bent down, latching his hot mouth over her aching buds, sucking and licking and nipping at her. A moan escaped Hermione's lips as she arched into his touch and the sensation shot straight to her core, causing a strange, tightening feeling which left her craving his touch.

As Draco teased and kissed her, one of his hands slowly wandered down Hermione's stomach and brushed against the front of her silky black panties. He continued to explore, his fingers gliding over the silk in a way that set Hermione's nerve endings on fire as he rubbed against the dampness at the base of her knickers. She whimpered, feeling herself grow damp as he touched her. Draco grinned at her, smirking in a wicked, wicked way which made goose bumps erupt on the back of her neck. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to an armchair, pushing her down on it roughly. He stood there for a moment, taking in her naked beauty, causing her to squirm under his lustful gaze. She watched as he knelt, and spread apart her legs, and leaned forward, and kissed her _right there_. She couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her. It was just like she'd always wanted, with Draco licking at her, his tongue slowly circling her wetness and then dipping inside of her. She couldn't stop moaning in appreciation as his mouth worked wonders on her slick, throbbing flesh, grabbing his hair and forcing him closer to her.

Draco watched as Hermione laid panting and wriggling before him. Knowing that he'd been the one to drive her to this state sent a spike of pleasure coursing through him. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his boxers and thrust his hot, swollen member straight into her, but he forced himself to wait, dragging out the procedure so as to give her more pleasure, until at last he could take it no longer.

Hermione whimpered as Draco moved away from her, only to pull off his boxers. He guided Hermione off the armchair and onto the floor, positioning her on all fours, facing away from him. He knelt behind her and crawled into position, reaching one hand down so he could guide his cock into her warm, slick entrance. She let out a choked sound as he filled her up, and he stayed still, wanting to make sure that he didn't hurt her.

Hermione waited a moment, letting her insides stretch and adjust to Draco's width, before rocking slowly back into him, causing him to groan with pleasure. She began moving against him, and he caught the hint and started thrusting, slowly at first and then harder and harder. He maintained the pace, slamming into her as he snaked a hand towards her swollen clit and began to rub little circles around it, loving the way she panted.

'Please, Draco,' she pleaded, 'I wanna cum, please…'

Her voice sharpened into a scream as she finally found release. The walls of her pussy began to spasm around Draco's cock, forcing him into orgasm. He pumped his seed into her and paused, catching his breath, before pulling out again and collapsing onto the floor beside Hermione.

'That was fun,' she murmured contentedly.

'You know, Granger, if that's how you make up,' Draco drawled, 'I'm tempted to fight with you a lot more often.'

She grinned, and turned on her side so she faced him.

'What now, Malfoy?' she said.

'Well,' he replied, 'how do you feel about coffee?'

:-oO0Oo-:

I hope you guys liked the story, because it's my first one on this site. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Don't forget to follow/favorite!


End file.
